bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Noticed you had a problem Plastic cement for model building should help out.Blahmarrow 16:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Voting I am ready for my close up. Kazi22 02:52, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much My official colors? Silver and Black. Thank you so much. Kazi22 03:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Contest Hey, just thought I'd point out that the main page still features the Toa Kualus contest. :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! No probs :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! I also noticed that the Collaboration of the Week hasn't changed since I was site leader. Haha, very long week :P [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! What exactly is this wiki for? [[User:PepsiCola99|'Eating']] [[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Children']] [[User:PepsiCola99/Reviews|'is Fun']] 03:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi!!! Hey, I'm Dr. Anonymous. Needless to say, I'm new here. I just did a review on the Stars version of Takanuva, and I'd like some feedback on whether it meets the criteria for an acceptable review. Pathetic, I know, but I'm always eager for feedback. By the way, I noticed you're also a Whovian: You know there's a Wiki for Doctor Who, right? User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:06, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Scary: There appears to be only a month between our birthdays. Spooky. Yeah, I've also got to deal with these bloody exams... Plus, I made the mistake of signing up for my school's rowing Crew team, I get fifteen minutes a day to myself. So yeah, I have VERY little time. User: Dr. Anonymous1 13:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey, haven't heard from you in a while. I have a few quick questions to ask you: What are your favorite and least favorite Kanohi, and which ones do you think have the best/lamest powers? I'm sorry, I like quizzing people. Another one of my many quirks. That and rambling to myself. No wonder I like Vezon! Also, I noticed that we are lacking a review for Jaller Mahri. Well, no more! Gonna need some fixing up, but it's pretty much done. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:25, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'm gonna have to concur with you on the Garai; looks like a bloody metal umbrella was bolted onto Hewkii's head. Whoever designed that thing was on something. XP My other least favorites are the Elda (looks like it has a walrus mustache), both versions of the Kaukau Nuva ('03 version looked like a toad, and the '08 one just looked stupid with those fin-things), and the '03 Miru Nuva. The Suletu didn't look too special either. I'm also in agreement with you on the Kraakahn; the two-face idea was pretty sweet. However, my personal favorite is the Avohkii, simply because its design is a work of art; looking at it from the front, it almost looks like it's glowing from within. The Arthron might LOOK cool, but on land it has one of the most useless abilities ever. Sonar? Really. Actually (useless ability aside), I actually liked the Kaukau's appearance. Not as much as the Hau," (another favorite), but still. User: Dr. Anonymous1 23:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, the Arthron DOES look cool; but I still get creeped out by the Suletu. I dunno about it being used in EVERY set; I can name only four. But you're absolutely right; using the Avohkii for Makuta's hands was a MONUMENTALLY stupid idea. As was giving him blue pupils. Good thing they retconned that. Hmm.. Seems like whenever they screwed up on a set, it's usually with the colors. Think about it: *Early on, none of the Rahi models sported infected masks except the Muaka, even though that was the only thing that made them true enemies to the Toa. * They could have kept the '08 Pohatu brown, for old times' sake, but they decided to remake him in an obnoxious shade of orange! *'10 Takanuva (if they were bent on making him the wrong colour, they should have also made his chestplate and shoulder armour silver to match his mask- otherwise, it looks like some random Toa of Ice hijacked the Mask of Light). I said it once, and I'll say it again: thank God for modding. Well, you already know my favourite one, appearance-wise. However, if we're going by power, I have a few that I think would be pretty cool: 1. Huna or Mahiki- I like messing with people's minds! 2. Shelek - finally, I'd be able to ignore those imbeciles who play their iPods so everyone else can hear it! 3. Mask of Adaptation- Come on; jump off a cliff, and the mask instantly gives you wings - what's not awesome about that? Incidentally, what would you say were the best and worst pf the Bionicle games (online included)? User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back! Yay, you're back! Where's everyone been? User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:20, May 6, 2012 (UTC)